


Declassified

by Mortalcoil



Series: Love on, I will requite thee [4]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Episode: s03e10 Amends, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-09 05:20:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8877550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mortalcoil/pseuds/Mortalcoil
Summary: Continuing on with Fuffy ~three weeks later. Set slightly before, during and after Amends but doesn't really include anything from the episode. 
Faith and Buffy declassify their relationship.
A bit domestic-y. Life isn't always waking up with perfect hair.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is set around Amends but I only wrote about a sentence or two which are actually in the episode. Mostly because we've all watched the aired episodes a million times (we all have right?) and don't need a boring repeat. So essentially everything is the same but with Faith in the picture. It'll be like that for future fics as well. Even if you haven't watched it a million times you'll easily get the gist of it.
> 
> Everything from characters to the story are completely Joss and ME Production's.

“Faaaith!” Buffy’s voice whined on the other side of the bathroom door, “Some of us also need to use the bathroom!”

 

The door swung open to reveal the dark-lipped slayer. Dressed in a black tank and boyish cargo shorts Buffy found herself annoyed once more how seemingly effortless it was for Faith to look incredibly sexy.

 

“Sorry B, tryin’ to look good for my girl, ya know?” She eyed Buffy up and down.

 

Buffy was still fresh faced from waking up, pillow lines and all on her face, in unnecessary flannel pajamas. It may be December but temps were still hitting around 60.

 

“Hence,” Buffy huffed, “My need for the bathroom.”

 

Faith smiled. They were becoming more and more common these days. It had been three weeks since she tried to bail to LA. That afternoon they returned home together met with a stern Joyce telling them in no uncertain terms they were “Not to be sleeping in the same room together.” The younger slayer playfully whined at the rule but felt warm in her chest at having a responsible adult look after her like that.

 

Buffy on the other hand reacted completely red-faced and blubbering. She still hadn’t gotten over the sex talk about Angel, let alone a newly lesbian one.

 

It had been a quiet few weeks, apart from Spike’s brief return and the breakup of Xandelia. Mostly the two slayers have tried to adjust living together while building a new relationship. So far most of their arguments revolved around the use of the bathroom.

 

Faith traced a red line down Buffy’s cheek from where her pillow marked.

 

“You don’t need anything,” her hand moved to the golden locks, “Maybe a brush. But that’s debatable too.”

 

Buffy simply leaned into the touch. She couldn’t believe how sappy her girlfriend ( _girlfriend!_ ) got sometimes. It was undeniably gorgeous and it made her want to crawl under her skin and sleep soundly with her forever. _Woah, Buffy, where’d that thought come from_?

 

“Uh uh!” Buffy ducked under Faith’s arm to reach the sink and pulled out her cosmetics bag. “If I have to compete with that,” she pointed at Faith's dark lips and sultry eyes, “I’m gonna need something more than a hair brush.”

 

Faith walked back in and held her waist from behind, resting her chin on Buffy’s shoulder. The mornings were always like this, Buffy would complain, Faith would complement and both would closely watch Buffy’s hand as it got to work beautifying herself.

 

Buffy quickly washed and dried her face.

 

“We gonna tell ‘em today B?”

 

Buffy didn’t look away from the mirror, applying mascara carefully, “I hope so. As long as Mopey-Willow isn’t around anymore. I kind of feel bad gaining you as everyone else seems to be falling apart.”

 

Faith pressed her lips to Buffy’s neck.

 

“I get that.”

 

Buffy applied lip-gloss, “Before Christmas though, I promise!”

 

Faith licked a line to her ear and sucked on her lobe, ”Mmm…”

 

“Faith…” Buffy turned her head to capture the other girl’s lips. This was becoming a ritual too. Their mouths opened in tune to glide their tongues together and-

 

“Buffy? Are you ready you’re going to be-“ Joyce walked into the bathroom.

 

Faith pushed herself of Buffy slamming into the opposite wall. Buffy was forcefully pushed forward to jack-knife into the sink, groaning at the pain in her stomach. She was kind of glad she was in a position where she couldn’t look at her mum.

 

Faith had no such luck. She mumbled something about breakfast and slid under the older woman’s arm to escape. Buffy found it funny how scared Faith had become of the woman since entering the relationship with Buffy.

 

Joyce coughed. “Erm… yes, you’re going to be late for school so you might want to… hurry up. You have,” Joyce rubbed at her shoulder.

 

Buffy looked in the mirror and to her horror saw a trail of dark lipstick from the neck to her ear and a little on her lips. She nearly fainted.

 

“I’m going to work; will you be right to lock up?” Joyce spoke again sweetly.

 

Buffy nodded dumbly.

 

“Bye sweetie.”

* * *

 

It had been smooth riding for the two slayers. It helped that they weren't officially a couple yet. Buffy didn't want to take Faith out on her first real date when they were still in hiding. Faith, on her part, was ever grateful, wanting to put off the first date nerves indefinitely.

 

So far most of their problems arose from getting into awkward situations, being found staring at each, or worse, by Buffy's mum like earlier that morning.

 

Joyce herself, while apprehensive about the closeness of their new relationship, encouraged it. She was thanking any higher being who would listen every day that the two slayers alone in the world found friendship and possibly a relationship with each other. To protect and keep each other safe.

 

Buffy, Willow and Xander walked happily into the library for lunch to see Faith running circles around Giles. Or rather, Giles was running circles around Faith while she, blindfolded, aimed perfect jabs and the occasional kick to his padded chest.

 

“I did something like that once, but with a ball,” Buffy mused, eyeing her sort-of-unofficial girlfriend.

 

“Hey girlfriend,” the other slayer paused, “Wanna have a go later?”

 

“No!” Giles shouted, “I mean, no, that is quite alright. I know Buffy's capabilities.” He recovered quickly but limped over to his desk.

 

“Umm… Giles?”

 

“Yes Buffy?”

 

“Can I speak to you?”

 

Giles nodded and walked Buffy to his back office.

 

Faith, barely puffed, jumped up to sit on the table and dangled her legs. “So, what's the what guys?” She cracked her knuckles.

 

Willow barely registered the comment and sat down forlornly.

 

_Shit, she's still upset. Wonder if that means Buffy and I can't tell?_

 

Xander hobbled over with limited swagger, “Oh you know. Equations to solve, books to slay, usual kind of stuff.”

 

Faith nodded half-interested. She was trying, really trying, but she couldn't give herself over to the Scooby gang that easily. It was only because they were caught up in the life that was Buffy that she tolerated them.

 

“So…” Faith tried again (she was really trying for this girl), “What's the big bad B and G man are on about?”

 

It irked her, actually irked her that she didn't know. She was hoping it was more something along the lines of 'I don't know how blonde I should make my hair next time’ rather than a big baddie she didn't know about. But there wasn't much hope in that.

 

“Buffy's been having weird dreams,” Willow perked up, able to add something, “Plus Angel’s been with the freaky lately.”

 

Faith frowned. “Dreams? Angel? Why didn't she tell me?”

 

“Well unless you’ve been sleeping together,” Xander stopped and widen his eyes, “Are you?” There was hope to be found in him.

 

That irked her too. Sure they weren't sleeping together but this was her first real relationship with someone remotely sane, she wanted to show it off! “Nah, I mean, I'm a slayer yeah? Shouldn't I know what's goin’ on?”

 

“I'll check,” Xander shot off his seat towards Buffy and Giles.

 

Faith was hurt when she found out. Some of it was rational, Angel had _killed_ people, shouldn't they be trying to send him back to hell, not figuring out why hell kicked him out? The rest of it was rational to Faith as well. Buffy was her girl, she was Buffy's girl, that should mean sharing and open displays of affection and not researching about your girl's ex. She also felt physically hurt when she was asked to do the research. Reading old musty books, it made her stomach squirm. So she made a quick excuse, a sultry gaze and a quick wink before heading out on 'errands’.

 

Faith returned a few hours later, quite happy with herself that she was able to use the money she was saving from the lack of motel to buy Joyce and Buffy nice (not great) gifts.

 

Her ears perked up when she heard Buffy.

 

“Well, he does have a point. Xander was your first love. That's…that's hard to let go of- Oh hey Faith! Didn't think you'd be back so soon? Get those _errands_ done?” Buffy winked.

 

Faith was a little thrown. She'd just heard Buffy basically say she was still in love with Angel. She knew what little they had now was anything but love, however something deep in her was shredded at the thought of it not being reciprocated if she ever did.

 

_Wait, who am I kidding? I never had a fucking shot with the girl. Here I am being all fucking cutesy with the blonde and she won't even acknowledge it in front of her friends._

 

“Huh?” Faith ran a hand through her hair. Her shoulders were immediately tense and she was struggling not to create fists. “Oh yeah. There were these wicked- umm… never mind. I was just thinking, it's starting to get a bit late, might do a patrol? Kill baddies, earn stickers?”

 

Buffy laughed unaware of the change in Faith. “Definitely earn some stickers. We might be a bit late here, haven't had much luck yet, but I'll see you tonight.”

 

Faith left.

* * *

 

“Faith! Wake up it’s Christmas!”

 

Buffy sprang into the dark room and jumped onto the bed.

 

She had just spent the last 36 hours dripping with angst in another Angel saga until she was finally able to convince him not to suicide. It got worse when he spat at her for smelling like the other slayer. She walked away from him at that point, but snow fell and he was saved. Now all she wanted to do was spend time on Christmas day with her girlfriend.

 

“Argh…” Faith groaned. She lay flat on her stomach on top of the covers facing away from the blonde, arms twisted in her pillow. It looked like she had just collapsed into the bed. “What time is it?”

 

“It's nearly 8 AM sleepy head!” Buffy chirped, trying to shake the younger girl awake.

 

“Wake me never.” Faith grabbed at another pillow and held it tight to her ears.

 

“Faith?” Buffy frowned, “What's wrong? It's Christmas!”

 

Getting no answer from the slayer she pulled off the second pillow and grabbed the girl's shoulders to turn her around.

 

“Oh my God Faith are you ok?”

 

There were bruises, bruises everywhere Buffy could see. There was a great big shiner on Faith's right eye. Her lip had been split but it was healed now, though the blood still remained. Her shoulders and arms look like they had taken a beating and Buffy could tell when Faith's shirt rolled up there were more hidden marks. Having changed from her skirt to jeans to slay, her legs couldn't be seen.

 

“I'm fine, just needed my daily dose of violence that's all. I'm a junkie for it,” Faith laughed it off. It was a dry, sick laugh.

 

“What? You were here all last night? When I came back from- you were in bed.”

 

Faith shrugged and sat up to swing her feet over the edge of the bed, effectively pushing Buffy off.

 

“Yeah I was, then I needed violence. No big.”

 

“No big?” Buffy crossed her arms, “Big! What'd you do, fight a nest?”

 

Faith didn't argue.

 

“A nest? By yourself?” Buffy shouted, “What were you thinking? You could've been killed! I could've lost you!”

 

Faith laughed. “Yeah? Were you worried about that when you were runnin’ 'round town after your boyfriend?”

 

Faith felt her anger grow back from the simmer it had been after she got in her spot of violence. Her blood felt hot and fists heavy. Her body was preparing for a fight.

 

“Boyfriend?” Buffy's eyebrow went up, “You _know_ I don't want him. You _know_ I want you! Maybe I don't want him to die, but I'd rather have you!”

 

“Funny way of showing it,” the brunette mumbled.

 

“Huh?”

 

“Oh come on B!” Faith stood up abruptly and threw her hands into the air. “You don't tell your- Fuck,” her knee gave way and she stumbled into Buffy's arms. “Get off!” She pushed away back onto the bed.

 

“Faith come on, you're hurt badly, let me look,” Buffy kneeled before the bed.

 

“No!” Faith was in full rant mode now. “You don't tell your friends we're together, we can't go on any dates, I can't touch you outside of this house. Not that we can do anything in this fuckin’ house anyway. I haven't been in a proper relationship before but I don't think it goes like this!”

 

Truthfully Faith felt ashamed. All her arms were twitching to do was wrap themselves around the blonde and hold her tight. But in her head she knew Buffy wasn't hers, wasn't going to be hers ever. That it was stupid to play domestic for even the short period of time they had.

 

“I'm gonna leave. It was great of your mom to let me stay.” She stood again, this time prepared for her aching knee, and started gathering the few things that had escaped her duffel.

 

“What, Faith? That's it? You're just gonna leave me like that?”

 

She turned back around to glare at the older slayer, “Don't you get it B? We were never together! This was just some stupid thing that almost happened. You don't even have to explain to your friends.”

 

“We are together!” Buffy's voice shook. “I like you! I like having you around! You're fun and make me feel warm inside and sure we've only done the secret kisses and light touches for a few weeks but I'd crumble if that stopped now! I've been wanting to tell my friends; I've had it planned for ages. I'll prove it.”

 

Faith stood still. That traitorous part of her still wanting to stick around and believe the blonde. But the less trusting side of her urged her to run. _Add that to my vices, smoking, drinking and running_. Faith grimaced. She hated herself for it. Why couldn't she give in to her heart?

 

“Come,” Buffy grabbed Faith's arm using all her strength and pulled Faith away and into her own bedroom.

 

She practically threw the taller girl onto her bed before heading over to her dresser.

 

“I got these last week, and I've wanted to give them to you ever since but things just… kept happening.” Buffy turned around and held out an envelope for Faith to take.

 

She eyed it suspiciously but took it anyway. Written on it was a single X. Her throat constricted, that X was for her.

 

“Umm… B?”

 

“Just open it.”

 

She tried flicking open the envelope but the glue stuck and she ended up tearing it into little pieces. Faith breathed out slowly lest she give in to her anger and rip it to shreds. She poked her finger through the hole and tore open the top. She pulled out two pieces of red paper.

 

“It's tickets,” Buffy blurted, hands together in a single fist.

 

Faith frowned and looked up.

 

Buffy kneeled before her. “There's a New Year's Eve thing at the Bronze. You have to pay to get in. I…” she put one hand on Faith’s knee, “I thought we could go together. As you know. A couple?” She squeezed tight.

 

Faith winced, it was her bad knee.

 

_Who'd have thought wooing a slayer was harder than a vampire?_ Buffy almost laughed, but given the look on Faith's face. Now was not the time.

 

Buffy, in all honesty, didn't realise just how insecure Faith was about their sort of relationship. She should have suspected. The withdrawn way Faith accepted Buffy's need the night before to help save Angel. The lack of a sneaky goodnight kiss while Joyce slept. Buffy reprimanded herself for being so caught up in the Angel saga that she neglected the infantile relationship before her.

 

“A couple?” Faith finally spoke, only staring at the tickets.

 

“Yeah,” Buffy smiled, “And look. It's hero themed, kind of fitting for us. I thought we could dress up as something. To be honest I'm not all that _in_ with the superheroes but there's gotta be plenty to choose from.”

 

Faith dropped her head.

 

“I'm sorry.”  

 

“No,” Buffy wedged herself, still kneeling, in between Faith's legs. She ducked her head down to try and catch the chocolate eyes. “I am. I'm so sorry, I didn't realise. You have to believe, I want you! I want to show you off to everyone and say 'this is my sexy girlfriend, hands off!’”

 

That earned her a laugh.

 

“I don't know what to do with this relationship thing. I'm a sl- God B! How? I just don't get it!”

 

Buffy rubbed circles on the younger girl's thigh, trying to ease the thoughts away with touch.

 

“I don't care. That's flesh, this is…” she let it hang.

 

Neither knew where that sentence would end, but they had a feeling.

 

“Merry Christmas!” Joyce's voice boomed from the doorway, “Are you coming down? Santa brought presents.” She still carried the Christmas spirit into adulthood.

 

“Mooom,” Buffy whined, “I stopped believing like ten years ago!”

 

Faith's lip curled up, “You believed in Santa Blondie?”

 

“Of course I did!” She stood up, mockingly affronted.

 

“Oh my, Faith, are you ok?” Joyce stepped closer. “Those jeans are torn and, are those bruises?”

 

Faith rubbed at her face as if to wipe them off, “Oh yeah. It's all cool though, nothin’ too bad. Don't worry.”

 

Joyce put on her best _worried mother_ look. “Why don't you change and I'll stitch them up later, lord knows I have enough practice from Buffy.”

 

Buffy pursed her lips at being shamed.

 

“I'll be downstairs, so hurry up or I'll open everything myself!” Joyce swung a smile and then headed downstairs.

 

Buffy turned her attention to Faith. She gently stroked her unmarked cheek.

 

“Are we ok?”

 

Faith nodded, leaning into the hand.

 

Buffy leant down, unable to resist, and touched their lips together, glad she had already brushed her teeth. She licked a line over Faith's lips, tasting blood, to seek entrance. Faith accepted her immediately.

 

It was curious to Buffy, how Faith's attitude towards their relationship was so dramatically different to her outward persona. In the relationship, Faith was the subdued one, always waiting for permission.

 

The feel of Faith's tongue sent a tingle down Buffy's spine. There was a lingering of nicotine that Buffy may have complained about, but the thought was driven away by a hand on her waist. Buffy let herself be pulled down to straddle Faith's thighs.

 

They broke briefly to breathe heated pants but joined their mouths hungrily again. Buffy's hands wrapped themselves around the back of Faith's neck, scratching ever so slightly.

 

Faith gasped.

 

Buffy almost cried at the sound.

 

Faith felt fire build from the touch of her lips and the feel of Buffy on her thighs and neck. It slowly crept to her core.

 

Buffy used her position to push Faith fully onto the bed, her own body making the decisions. Both were pent up with three weeks of slaying and minimal touches.

 

Buffy tore away from her lips and licked and sucked her way to Faith's neck.

 

“B,” Faith sighed gripped tighter at her waist. “B! St-stop.”

 

Buffy's ears were muffled by her own passion, it was consuming and hot and echoed through her body. She moved her hands down to touch the skin bared by the rising of Faith's shirt.

 

“B. Buffy,” Faith pushed the hands away and sat up. She nearly knocked Buffy off but kept her still with her hands on the blonde’s waist.

 

“Faith?” Buffy leaned back. “Oh my God,” she looked down at her trembling hands, then up to the marks on Faith's neck, “I'm so sorry Faith. I didn't… I'm so sorry.”

 

The other slayer quieted her with a closed-mouth kiss.

 

“It's chill B. It's just, anymore and _I_ might not be able to stop myself. Besides,” she smirked, “Wouldn't want your mom to catch an eyeful of us yeah?”

 

Buffy turned beet red and jumped off Faith's lap.

 

“I-we-no. Umm…” she headed towards the door, “Change into some of my track pants. Something comfy, not that leather crap.”

 

Faith leant back on her hands, “You're just worried you won't be able to contain ya self if I'm all hot lookin’.”

 

Buffy didn't break eye contact as she left the room glaring.

* * *

 

After sorting out a minority of their issues the rest of Christmas day went well. Faith was a little embarrassed when she gave over her unwrapped gifts, a pair of green earrings for Buffy (they reminded her of her eyes) and a tribal bracelet for Joyce. The Summers women loved them.

 

It got a little awkward when Buffy and Joyce both presented Faith with the brand new MP3 Player. A Rio PMP300 along with some new CDs. Willow had already transferred them over. Faith wondered if Willow ever questioned why. She refused to take it on account of it’s price and the fact that Buffy already given her a present. She relented only when Joyce assured her she got it on sale and when Buffy told her in no uncertain terms she would regularly 'borrow’ it.  

 

Buffy received a large bundle of new clothes and a gift card in case they weren't enough. Buffy gave her mother a spa retreat voucher (although the money was technically from the weekly $20 she was given) and Buffy and Faith offered her a fortnight of no cooking. Faith already regretted it after watching Buffy try to make toast.

 

“I’m really glad you’ve stayed with us Faith,” Joyce smiled from her position on the couch.

 

It was after 9 and the trio were still recovering from their food comas, even Faith felt like she’d eaten a little too much.

 

Faith blushed from the other side of Buffy, it was so hard for her to put on her badass persona in front of the older Summers woman.

 

“Thanks Mrs S,” she gave a look to Buffy, “I’m glad too.”

 

Joyce groaned and pushed herself off the couch, “Well I’m off to bed to sleep this off. You girls have fun.” Her eyes widened. “Er… well, I mean-”

 

Buffy collapsed her head to the newly vacated spot and hid it in the cushions. Faith’s ears went pink but she smirked nonetheless. Joyce failed at recovering from her slip. She switched tune.

 

“Um. Brush your teeth. Don’t forget to turn the lights off. Goodnight.”

 

Denial at it’s finest.

 

When the coast was clear Faith grabbed Buffy’s shoulders and turned her so she was lying face up on the lounge. She bent down, placing small butterfly kisses over her neck and jaw.

 

“You heard her,” her voice was deep and husky with sex, “We gotta have fun.”

 

Buffy gasped indignantly but with no willpower of her own, pulled Faith’s head up to kiss her lips. It was slow and sloppy, tongues moving lazily against each other, both too heavy with the day's feasting to move much faster. Faith readjusted her legs so they were nestled between Buffy’s forcing them wide. She smiled against the kiss at how easily Buffy opened them for her.

 

Faith pulled away from the kiss and had to push Buffy back down when the blonde tried to follow her. She was about to complain when Faith lowered herself to lavish Buffy’s chest, shown by a deep V neck, with her lips and tongue.

 

Buffy moaned at the touch and clutched at the dark tresses below, torn between keeping them there and pulling them up. Faith moved her hand to cup at Buffy’s increasingly wet core.

 

“Mmm Faith we can’t.” She grabbed at the wayward hand and pulled it away.

 

Faith dropped her head in the crook of Buffy’s neck.

 

“Shit, sorry B. Ever since this morning I’ve been-“

 

“No!” Buffy pulled Faith up to look her earnestly in the eye, “It’s not that it’s…”

 

Faith frowned, “What?”

 

“I have a visitor,” she mumbled.

 

Faith arched an eyebrow and looked around, suddenly concerned for her sort-of-girlfriend’s sanity.

 

“Unless I’m mistaken-“

 

“I mean, you know, Aunt Flo, shark week, surfing the crimson wave?” Buffy grimaced and turned away, cheeks pink and suddenly feeling a lot less sexy than she was a minute ago.

 

Faith just laughed.

 

It earned her a pinch to the waist, “Don’t laugh!”

 

“I’m sorry B,” she clearly wasn’t, “But you do know I’m a girl too yeah? Don’t have ta get all embarrassed on me.” She pinched back and landed a kiss squarely on the lips.

 

Buffy squirmed.

 

“Tell ya what, that bright red lipstick in the bathroom you never use? Put that out on days you’re on the rag and I’ll know not to put my moves on ya. I’ll do the same thing when my hell week comes.”

 

Buffy smiled at the ever-practical slayer. Thinking for a moment though, the frown returned.

 

“But you always use the red one?”

 

“Yeah,” she planted another kiss, “But _I_ put the stuff back when I’m done. So if it’s left out we’ll know why.”

 

It wasn’t a conversation Buffy ever thought she’d have with someone she was dating – almost dating. To be fair though she never thought she’d end up swapping saliva with another girl either. Buffy guessed that there would be a lot more conversations in the future that she never thought she’d need to have with a partner.

 

Settled in bed and sleeping with a soft purr, images began to flash behind Faith's eyes. One of a young brunette, shivering cold and crying as she made her way home to a destitute motel from a disastrous Christmas eve at another young blonde's. A feeling of contempt and abandonment washed over her. 


	2. Chapter 2

Faith leant smugly against the outside wall of the Bronze. She was dressed as Raven, in a dark purple leotard and hooded coat with knee high boots. She was hot and she knew it, and so did the line of people around her.

 

She watched her girlfriend fiddle with her own costume. Helen of Troy in a long white toga collared with diamantes.

 

“I still don't think Helen counts as a hero B.”

 

Buffy frowned, “Sure she wasn't with the fighting. Or… speed, or mind reading or your thingy-”

 

“Wicked ass empath,” Faith supplied.

 

“Whatever. But she was so hot _countries_ fought over her. I can relate,” she kicked her hip out, letting her leg free from the slip showing off her golden heels and equally golden skin.

 

Faith swallowed thickly and nodded.

 

“I think,” she grabbed Buffy's arm and began pushing through the line of all-too-common Wonder Women, “I’m sick of waiting. We need to get in _now.”_ She waved the tickets at the bouncer, taking no notice of the disgruntled people she left behind.

 

The music was thumping louder than usual and the crowd was thick. Alcohol was flowing and though it was still a few hours until midnight there were plenty of drunks around.

 

Faith dropped Buffy off at a free sofa and bee lined for the bar and using her elbows was able to order fairly quickly. Using her charms though, she got them free.

 

When she came back to Buffy, Willow and Oz had joined her.

 

“Of course Helen's a hero! Look how hot I-she is!”

 

Buffy sat back defeated. No one believed Helen of Troy was the right costume. Willow herself was in some sort of 1950s blouse with short brunette hair.

 

“Hey Wolf-Boy, Red,” she greeted and then handed Buffy her drink, “One girly guaranteed tits-out drink for the pretty lady.” She squeezed herself between Buffy and Willow to sit down.

 

Willow gaped when Buffy began drinking enthusiastically.

 

“Umm… Buffy? Should you be drinking that?”

 

Buffy looked up innocently. She glanced between Faith and her friends then decided that finishing her drink was the best option. While she finished that Faith was still sipping her own Southern Comfort.

 

“Hey Red, what are you?” Faith tried diffusing.

 

“Huh?” Willows eyes flickered away from Buffy. She sat up straighter with pride. “Rosalind Franklin, the woman who _actually_ discovered DNA. Watson and Crick my hiney,” she finished with a mumble.

 

Faith raised a bemused eyebrow and turned to Oz.

 

“I like your Raven,” he simply nodded. Oz himself wasn't dressed up, preferring his usual jeans and loose button up.

 

Faith stood up proudly forcing her ass into Buffy's view. She could feel the blonde's gaze all over her.

 

“I know, wicked yeah? Not exactly with the ass-kicking but it got me the free drinks just as well as Raven could.” She dropped back into the sofa with arms wide behind Willow and Buffy's necks.

 

It allowed Willow full view of Buffy's gulping down of her drink.

 

Buffy breathed deep when she finished. Willow was still looking at her in confusion, Oz in knowing and Faith in desire.

 

“Will, I need to tell you something. We need to tell you something,” she looked at Faith.

 

“Hey what's up guys?” Xander sudden my flopped down a little too close to Buffy. Faith glared.

 

“Hey Xan,” Buffy tried smiling but now the nerves were starting to get to her. She thought the alcohol may have helped but it hadn't kicked in yet. She reached for Faith's drink.

 

*Uh uh Blondie. No more 'til after.”

 

Buffy stuck her bottom lip out but didn't argue.

 

“Buff are you ok?” Willow leaned forward shaking off Faith's arm.

 

Faith’s fingers were tapping out of beat to the music and rather erratically.

 

“What B here is _trying_ to say-”

 

Buffy turned and planted a kiss straight onto Faith's lips. She moved her lips gently, ever so slightly coaxing Faith’s to open. Faith welcomed her in, grabbing onto her waist and pulling their bodies together. Their tongues met in a soft dance.

 

Buffy sighed into the kiss, allowing Faith more access. Buffy's fingers tickled at Faith's neck but the brunette couldn't feel anything beyond the mouth bound to hers. They broke away as softly as the kiss itself, oblivious to the wide-eyed stares around them. Not only were the Scoobies gaping, but a few young men had stopped still on their way past.

 

Buffy tore her eyes away from Faith to look at her redheaded friend. She offered a shy apologetic smile. Faith was savouring the taste of Buffy's lip-gloss still stuck to her lips. Strawberry.

 

Xander squeaked. “Does it have anything to do with swapping saliva with slayer junior?”

 

“Oi!” Faith refocused, “You shut that Hyena Boy or I'll shut it for you!”

 

“Hyena Boy? Buffy you told her? It was one time!”

 

Buffy shrugged, “It's an episode in my slayer chronicles, it needed to be told.”

 

Xander deflated back into his seat, letting his mind roam elsewhere.

 

“Wills?” Buffy prodded.

 

“Huh? Oh! Um… it's good. I mean great. It's great because you're both people. Slayers. And slayers need friends, or boyfriends. Although I suppose you're girlfriends because hello? Both girls you know. Not that there's anything wrong with- shut me up please.” Willow turned to begging.

 

“Breathe Will, breathe!” Buffy gently squeezed her shoulders. “I'm sorry, I know it's… unexpected.”

 

“It's kind of fitting,” Oz stated with no intention of explaining.

 

“Do you want to go do the girly bathroom talk?” Buffy offered.

 

“That sounds- yes!”

 

Buffy and Willow jumped up and made their way to the bathroom. Buffy checked that it was – oddly – empty, before beginning.   

 

“So… yeah.” It was a pretty lame beginning.

 

Willows eyes were buzzing with questions and she fired off the first one, “When?”

 

“After the whole Watcher thing went on, I got Faith to stay at mine.”

 

The next question popped up, “So the CD’s?”

 

Buffy nodded.

 

Willow, if not accepting that it was _Faith_ , accepted the logic. The next thing she needed was _details_.

* * *

 

Oz had excused himself to go prepare for his set, which meant Faith was being interrogated by an ever curious boy.

 

“So… you and Buff?”

 

She hid her smirk with a sip of her drink.

 

Xander clapped his hands together and nodded as if agreeing to something. “Two slayers,” his eyes glazed, “Must be one hell of a time!”

 

“Sure is.”

 

“I honestly don’t know which question to ask first. There’s Buffy,” he held out one hand, “Then there’s you,” he held out the other, “And then,” he clapped them together.

 

“Ok Harris,” Faith put her hands up, “I'm gonna stop ya there. I think you've got enough for your wank bank without me helpin’ ya.”

 

“His what?” Buffy and Willow approached.

 

“Nothing!” Xander coughed.

 

Faith winked at him, to Buffy's ire, and stood up to grab her girlfriend’s hand. She pulled her over to the dance floor. It was weird and awkward in their costumes, and it was a new weird and awkward to be dancing not just together, but as a couple. They danced just as well though, just as in sync, and with just as much fire.

 

Xander and Willow looked on from afar.

 

“I can't wait ‘til G man breaks his glasses!”

* * *

 

“Faith calm down!” Buffy glared at the fingers constantly tapping at the wooden table.

 

“Do we have to do this B?” She whined.

 

They were sitting on the edge of the table in the middle of the library. Light was just peeking in at 7:30 AM and the only noise that could be heard was the jarring knock of fingernail on wood.

 

“I thought you wanted this?”

 

Faith mumbled a reply.

 

“What was that?”

 

“I _said,_ it seemed like a good idea at the time.”

 

Buffy sighed a turned more towards the brunette. They had decided to come in early on the first day back to school to try and tell Giles alone, but Faith's nerves were increasingly getting the better of her.

 

“You didn't even blink when Mom caught us kissing last night!”

 

“Yeah,” Faith kicked Buffy's calf playfully, “But she loves me.”

 

*My friends… love you too,” Buffy kicked back.

 

Faith just raised an eyebrow.

 

“Faith come here,” she reached forward and grabbed her arm, pulling her so she stood between Buffy's knees. “We’re the slayers. Chosen Two. And no matter what happens with this thing, you'll have me by your side. Do you trust me?”

 

Faith rolled her eyes. She loved the attention but it still felt like a child being coddled by a mother.

 

“You make me sound all emotional and needy,” she pinched Buffy's thigh.

 

“Unfortunately those things come with being human,” Buffy giggled, “And bad news for you. You're human.”

 

She snarled at the insinuation and ran her hands up Buffy's legs, then switched to her arms and tickled at the inside of her elbow. It was her favourite place to touch. So far.

 

“There's so much I want,” she whispered, “A family. Friends. You.” She stopped tickling.

 

“I can give you all that. Just trust me.”

 

“Everything I touch turns to black. Everyone I let in turns against me.” She trailed her hands back down to Buffy's, whispering touches over her palms. “I'm scared. When you're around I'm choking on you, it's too much. But to think of not being near, I suffocate and fall. Either way I'm lost. And like, I dunno, what if it doesn't work out? What if we ruin this friendship? I mean we're great an' all but what if it goes to shit? What if-”

 

“Trust me Faith. We're the same,” Buffy closed her fingers over Faith's, “The same power runs through us. As long as we’re alive, we’ll be together. No matter what Giles says. I promise. As friends or... lovers. If it doesn't work out we'll still be slayers.” She lifted her chin, inviting Faith to lean in and take her, knowing the slayer would rather use touch than words.

 

Faith couldn't understand how Buffy knew her so well. Faith took the offered kiss gently, just barely seeking entrance with her tongue. Every time she touched the blonde a fire grew inside her. Every time they kissed her muscles unraveled and gave way to feel the energy of the world. It almost hurt.

 

They moved against each other, unhurried, just being. That was until Faith shifted closer. Pushing her thigh to Buffy's core, causing the older girl to gasp, letting Faith dive her tongue deeper. Blood ran hot and their ears thumped which each beat.

 

“Just us B,” Faith whispered when Buffy broke for air, “You an’ me.” It was the closest Buffy would get to receiving Faith's trust.

 

“Ahem,” someone coughed.

 

The girls broke away slowly, both too filled with desire and emotion to register the awkward cloud filling the room.

 

Faith began to understand first though, and looked wide-eyed at the girl in front of her. She received a slight nod.

 

“Good morning Buffy, Faith,” Giles dropped his bag behind the library desk.

 

“Giles, I know this is-”

 

“Buffy,” he placated with a smile, “It's ok. You don't need to explain. I just don't want you neglecting your responsibilities in slaying, or in school,” he looked pointedly at Faith.

 

 _They've known me for what three months? And already they have me down pat!_ Faith let herself look shy.

 

“Giles, I-” Buffy couldn't finish her sentence, instead choosing to run over and hug him until he had to pull away for air.

 

“Right. Yes, well.” He straightened his jacket and turned to Faith. “Knives or crossbow today?”

 

“Both!”

 

“What?” Buffy yelled, “She gets the crossbow already? I had to wait ages!”

* * *

 

Soon after the Scoobies arrived and settled at the table until class began. Xander pulled out a comic, which was swiftly stolen by Faith, Willow pulled out a book and offered it to Buffy – she just as swiftly refused. The slayers played an increasingly dangerous game of footsie under the table, and the growing witch and young man did their best to suppress their groans.

 

The game of footsie ended when Buffy kicked a misaimed foot towards Xander’s chair breaking the leg and knocking him off.

 

“Oh my God Xan, I'm so sorry!” She hopped around the table to help him up.

 

“Enough!” Giles’ voice sounded from his office. It sounded harsh and angry but when he emerged there was mirth on his face, “Class is about to begin, I suggest you head off before you break anything else in this library.”

 

Faith's eyes flashed with something Buffy couldn't quite pinpoint. She didn't have time to think before Faith was pulling her away from Xander and out the library.

 

“Fa-Faith, what are you doing?” Buffy tried to pull her hand back but Faith wouldn't let go.

 

Students gawked at the two running young women, one laughing and one screaming. Faith rounded a corner to an empty corridor and pushed the shorter girl up against the wall.

 

“Hey B.” Her lips were inches from the blonde's.

 

“What?”

 

Faith ran her hands down Buffy's arms until she dropped them to her waist. The older slayer was wearing a long sleeved white shirt with a deep V, along with a black leather skirt that matched Faith's pants. Faith flicked up the shirt slightly so that skin could touch skin.

 

Faith planted a light kiss on Buffy's lips.

 

“I've always wanted to do this,” she whispered as if whispering would keep them hidden from the students that were probably going to walk around the corner at any moment.

 

“Molest a girl in the middle of school?” Buffy raised her eyebrow.

 

“That,” Faith pinched her side, “And this.” She leaned down again, biting softly on Buffy's bottom lip to soothe it with her tongue.

 

Buffy closed her eyes and pulled Faith's tongue into her mouth. The sudden action caused Faith to stumble forward, pushing them closer together. Buffy's arms wrapped around the other girl's neck, locking them in place to keep her from escaping. Not that Faith would, for money, for a millions second chances, or for air. Her tongue licked and swirled like tasting Buffy was tasting life itself. To her it was.  

* * *

 

“Hey,” Buffy tapped Faith shoulder.

 

Her eyes slowly blinked open as she tried to focus on the blonde before her.

 

“Mmmm?”

 

“You were talking in your sleep, didn't sound too good,” Buffy sat on the bed next to her girlfriend.

 

“Was good B, always is when it's about you.” Faith smiled and rubbed her hand along Buffy's thigh.  

 

The memory of her dream passed over Faith’s eyes. Her and Buffy. A man dead. Blood. A father, light and happiness. Death.

 

Buffy didn’t catch the cloak of darkness surrounding her girlfriend as she left for her own bed.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I am in the process of writing a slightly longer fic (not much longer) with an actual plot in mind to sequel this. I've hinted at it a little in this piece, but until I've finished it and stopped chopping and changing each chapter I won't upload it. So it'll probably be in the new year. 
> 
> Happy 2017!


End file.
